It all started by a app
by ErzaxJellal
Summary: this is my first story alone. Mc goes onto mystic messenger and meets the R.F.A and challenges each of them to different games that best suits them as she goes through their routes. I own the story plots and ocs. I will add a few Ocs and their profiles throughout the story. rating might change


**Disclaimer: I do not own mystic messenger and it's characters, the music and some of it's games. I only own the story, plots and the ocs that will appear in later chapters.**

**Hello everyone this is my first story. I am a bit new at writing these so please be patient with me. I promise these will get better as I continue. Thank you for reading.**

I look at my phone clicking on a new app that I had just gotten today. It was labeled Mystic messenger. Once I put in a password and a username which was Mc, it brought me to a chatroom with a guy named Unknown. I tried to exit thinking this can't be the chatroom I am supposed to be in but it won't let me exit. I see some words on the screen.

Text mode…

Unknown: hello

Unknown: anyone here?

Mc: hello?

Unknown: can u see these messages?

Mc: yes I can

Unknown: great I found this phone and all it had was this App and an address. I tried contacting people on here but no one answered besides you that is.

Mc: how about you take the phone to the address?

Unknown: I would but it is against my religion.

Mc: well then take it to the police officer

Unknown: how about I give u the phone and send u to the address?

Mc: why would I do that for u? Ur creepy.

Unknown: here is a photo of me.

I see a cute boy with black hair with white tips.

Mc: I still don't know u though…

Unknown: please

Mc: fine

Unknown: tha

Unknown: nk

Unknown: you

After a while…

_In another chat room_

Yoosung: let's get her to host a party uses "party emotion"

Jumin: are u sure we can trust her?

Zen: I trust her she seems cool

707: I agree she is pretty cute and I just hacked her profile

Mc: hey that is my profile get off it now Seven.

707: fine uses "crying emotion"

V: she seems like someone I can trust.

Jaehee: if trusts her then I do too

Jumin: thank you Jaehee

Jaehee: you're welcome .

V: it is settled then welcome to the R.F.A Mc

Mc: thank you V

V: I'm sorry Mc but u have to stay in Rika's house until we have cleared your name.

Mc: ok thx V.

V: your welcome and I should be off now

Jaehee: bye V

Jumin: bye V

Zen: bye V

Yoosung: bye V

707: bye V

Mc: bye V it was nice meeting u

V: bye everyone and Mc take good care of Rika's house ok

Mc: I will V

_V has left the chatroom_

Yoosung: I better get going to I have a lolol battle to win.

Mc: bye Yoosung good luck.

Yoosung: bye Mc and thx.

_Yoosung has left the chatroom_

Zen: I'm off too bye

Mc: bye Zen

Jaehee: bye Zen

Zen: bye

_Zen has left the chatroom_

Jumin: assistant Kang we have a meeting to go to don't we?

Jaehee: yes we should get going I'll call for the driver bye Mc.

Mc: bye

_Jaehee has left the chatroom_

Jumin: I better get going bye Mc

Mc: bye Jumin

Jumin has left the chatroom.

707: well mc it seems like it is just us now

Mc: yep hey 7 can u bring me my games, clothes and some food please

707: of course I'll get them right away.

Mc: thx 7

_707 has left the chatroom_

_Mc has left the chatroom._

Out of the chatroom in Rika's house

Looking around to see what I should do first I notice that I need to do some cleaning before Seven even gets here. I start going into the kitchen and I see all of the dishes smashed and broken! I start cleaning the kitchen of the broken dishes and fix the sink as the doorbell rings. I put down my wrench and run to the door and yell "who is it?" "Well it starts with God" says a voice. "Is that you seven?" I say a bit worried. "Yes Mc it is me" says the voice. "Prove it then what did I send you out to do?" I say quizzing the person who says they are Seven. "Well you asked me to get you your games, some food, and your clothes" he said. I open the door and I hug him. "Hey Mc" he says hugging me back, "Thank you for the stuff Seven." "You're welcome Mc, um are you cleaning?" He says looking at the garbage bags. I look behind me and say "well I was cleaning up because the dishes were all broken and I was just fixing the sink." "Well I guess you need more dishes then, I'll be right back" he says as he runs out the door into his car. I watch his car drive away as I pick up my stuff. And take it to the messy bedroom. I sigh because it seems like I need to clean this whole house. I put on some music from BTS while listening to the song Not Today. I move everything around cleaning up everything that is broken or that is garbage. I hear another knock on the door after two hours of cleaning. I walk to the door and see Seven again. I open the door. "I got you some stuff for the house Mc" he says as he walks in. "Thanks Seven but you don't have to do all this. I can go get them myself can't I?" I said getting some drinks for us. "Well ya I guess you can but I wanted to do something nice for you" he said carrying some boxes in the house. "Anyway what is in the boxes?" I said looking at them. "Well we have some dishes, games, lamps, books, more food, drinks and some new clothes" he said opening the boxes. "Seven you really didn't have to get me all this stuff" I said helping him out. "As I said Mc I wanted to so please accept them" he said staring at me with loving eyes. "Fine Seven thank you for everything" I said kissing his cheek and running to the bedroom to change into my pjs. I come out wearing cat pjs, "Seven why do I have cat pjs?" I asked looking at him. "I thought it would look cute on you, by the way it does look cute on you" he said winking at me. I roll my eyes and put on BTS music and I look for the song named danger. I notice Seven "staring at me so I walk over to him giving him a controller. Let's see how good you at gaming you are Seven" I said putting on a game. "Are you really challenging the game wizard?" He asked. "Well of course I am Seven what else would I be doing?" I said going over to new game. "Then you are about to be beaten Mc" he said with a serious look on his face. "We will see Seven" I said as we started to play. **Hours later….** "Well Seven you won 3 while I won 17 I thought you were good?" I said getting up from the couch to get something to eat. "Well I was going easy on you Mc since I am a master" he said getting ready to play another game. "Well the swearing you did when I won says something different" I said putting a plate in front of him with pizza. "Well I say that we play 10 more rounds but this time with Mario kart" he said choosing Bowser. "Ur walking on a thin wire Seven I am really good at that one" I said choosing Rosalina. "Well so am I" he said looking at me with a serious look in his eyes. "If you were then you would know that Bowser is the slowest character in the series" I said smirking. "Dammit I forgot" he said choosing a different character which happens to be Princess Peach. "Why did you choose Peach did u want to be Rosalina's mom?" I said laughing so hard. "Well I just wanted to be her" he said a bit upset. "Calm down seven I was just joking I am not a girly girl and I chose Rosalina" I said kissing his cheek. "Really I thought you were" he said look at me with loving eyes. "Well I am not one seven, anyway let's start to play" I said holding my controller. "Ok let me choose my kart first" he said looking at me with challenging eyes. "Fine with me" I said choosing my kart at the same time. We start the race with rainbow road which I was the winner I watched seven as he chooses the next race. I walk to my stereo and put in the song fire from BTS. I have a sip of Dr. Pepper "so seven what race did you choose?" I say as I walk into the kitchen for another snack. "Well Mc I choose rainbow road backwards I bet a whole box of honey Buddha chips that I win" he said playfully. "Hmm and if you win you will get hmm a dress of mine" I said smiling. "You're on Mc" he said getting ready to play until he realized he was hungry. "Hold that thought seven I'll make u something to eat right now" I said rushing around the kitchen "where is the pots?" I asked seven as I try to find them "also where is the pans?" I asked quickly they are in a box Mc he said getting up. I get them out and makes them dinner which was ham. We play as we eat, I hit him with a shell knocking him out of first letting me win the race once again. "You owe me some honey Buddha chips Seven" I say laughing. "Dammit well I'll give u some tomorrow ok" he said upset. "Fine with me" I said smirking. We work together to beat the other games. An hour later I look at the time "seven it's 1am time for u to go ok" I said yawning. "Fine Mc goodnight" he said leaving. I go right to bed after he left


End file.
